fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Street 3DS
Boom Street 3DS (Known in America as '''Fortune Street 3DS' and in Japan as Itadaki Street 3D) is an upcoming game by Raindrop Studios for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the sequel to ''Boom Street for the Nintendo Wii. It is a crossover with the Mario series and the Dragon Quest series. Gameplay There are four players, who have to move around a board to buy shops and collect suits. They start at the bank. Every turn, the corresponding character has to roll a die, and has to move the amount that's shown on the die in squares. Each square has different traits, though most of them have shops on them. Shops can be bought, and inveted in. When a player buys a shop, they will only use their ready cash. When a player lands on someone else's shop, they have to pay the corresponding amount of gold. When a player lands on their own shop, they may invest in their own shops. Players can also buy others' shops out, taking them from their original owner. This takes money from the net worth, in opposite to buying free shops. On the board, there are a total of five suit squares. These are a ♥, a ♦, a ♣, a ♠, and a ★. The ★ is usually located at a hardly accessible place, and can only be collected when the player performs a certain thing, depending on the board. A ★ can be used instead of the other four suits. When the player has four suits, they have to go back to the bank. Upon arrival, they receive promotion. This will give them more ready cash and more net worth. The player can also get a suit yourself card, which can be used in place of one other suit except the ★. Players can also buy stocks, which can increase or decrease in value at any time. An rise of shop values or a large purchase of stocks at one time will increase the stock value in that district. Vice versa, a drop in shop values or sold stocks will decrease the stock value. They are also bought by the ready cash, and net worth doesn't decrease. There are also vacant spots, a place where the player can either build one of the following; *Balloon Port; Any opponent who lands on this space has to pay its price. If the owner lands on the square, they can travel to any other square without paying charge. *Checkpoint; A place where opponents have to pay the toll even when they just pass the square instead of landing on it. The amount increases with 10G every time someone passes it. When the owner lands on it, they can expand other shops. *Circus Tent; Any opponent who lands on it will have to pay its price. When the owner lands on the square, they don't have to pay and can expand it. *Estate Agency; Any opponent who lands on this square takes a break for one turn, closing all their shops. If the owner lands on this space, they can buy any unowned shop as long as at least one shop is unowned. *Home; Any opponent who lands on this square has to pay its price. When the owner lands on it, all other players will move to the square, not having to pay its price. *Tax Office; Any opponent who lands here has to pay 10% of their net worth, the owner would get 5% added to their net worth when landing here. *Three-Star Shop; This basically acts like a shop with value of 1000G until renovated. The board also contains other squares, these include; *Break square; The character who lands on this square has to close all of their shops for one turn. *Venture square; The character can scratch a card from a random selection of 81 cards, giving the player fortune or misfortune. *Suit square; Here, a ♥, a ♦, a ♣, a ♠, or a ★ hover above. These have to be collected. When the player lands on one of these squares, it will act like a venture square. *Backstreet square; Will warp the one who landed there to another spot on the board. There are always two of them on one board; the places they warp to. *Warp square; Will warp the character to a random square on the board. *Reverse square; The one who landed here will have to go back and walk in the other direction as where they went to. *Vacant square; The player can build special buildings with certain traits here. *Commission square; The player will get commission of all sales made for one turn. *Arcade square; The player can play a minigame when they land here. *Bank square; The place where promotions are given, and where the player has to return to when they have reached max net worth. This is also the starting point. Characters Playable =* - Unlockable character = Cameo Adventure characters Supporting characters Stages =* - Unlockable board = Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Handheld Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Dragon Quest (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Dragon Quest Games